Good Morning, Wise King
by Kenzeira
Summary: For you, I'll show my best.


For you, I'll show my best.

—[Caster] Gilgamesh's final ascension

Catatan: **spoiler** Babylonia; Gilgamesh/Master; Fate/Grand Order © Type-Moon.

* * *

**Good Morning, Wise King**

Suatu malam yang agak berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, terbaring sendiri di atas ranjang putih, ia kesulitan memejamkan mata. Mengerjap lagi, terbuka. Ada setitik air mata, entah kenapa. Barangkali efek menguap yang datang berkali-kali meski kantuk justru enggan menghampiri. Apakah karena makanan? Ia bertanya-tanya. Tetapi, rasa sakit di dadanya memberi tahu; ini bukan perkara menguap.

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Bagaimana cara ia menyebutnya? Mimpi itu pernah nyata; membuat ia terpuruk sesaat—meski sesaat, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia melihat sebuah senyuman. Tulus, untuk pertama kali. Senyuman tersebut langsung lenyap digantikan oleh kematian yang tak bisa dihindari. Tangannya ingin meraih; _pegang tanganku, ikut aku!_ Meski kenyataannya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa tatkala dunia bawah menyeretnya dan meninggalkan senyuman itu di atas sana. Ia menjerit. Jeritan yang bahkan terngiang panjang di telingannya sendiri.

_"King Gilgamesh!"_

Apakah benar itu suaranya? Yang lantang, memanggil nama seseorang. Meski penuh kegetiran.

Lantas ia terbangun. Mengerjapkan mata. Tak mampu tidur lagi.

Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Barangkali karena Gilgamesh ketika itu masih berwujud manusia. Tidak abadi. Enyah dihantam kematian. Kemudian ia ketakutan; suatu hari ia pun akan mengalami kematian, meninggalkan para _servant_—dan harapan. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Mash? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chaldea. Tentu saja, pasti datang master baru. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan konyol semakin membuatnya enggan terlelap. Aku butuh jalan-jalan, ia bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Demikianlah di lorong Chaldea ia berjumpa dengan Gilgamesh yang menunjukkan wujudnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bangun, _zasshu_."

Ia tidak memberikan respons apa pun. Tetapi, di dalam sepasang matanya, ada gejolak yang tak mungkin disembunyikan—dan Gilgamesh tentu mengetahuinya.

Seandainya Gilgamesh yang berada di Chaldea mengingat semua hal yang terjadi di Babilonia… akan bagaimana?

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu risau. Atau aku akan memakanmu."

Makan aku. Aku punya banyak persediaan Mana. Ia hanya membatin. Walau pada akhirnya ia menjawab juga; aku risau pada kematian. Disambut oleh gelakan tawa Gilgamesh, seperti biasa. Pria itu memandang remeh masalahnya, ia pikir begitu. Tetapi tiba-tiba suara tawanya memudar, digantikan oleh tatapan serius dan seulas senyum tipis. Apa arti dari senyuman itu? Barangkali sarkasme. Atau entahlah.

"Aku juga pernah takut pada kematian," katanya. "Kematian memisahkanku dengan orang-orang yang berharga."

"Gilgamesh…"

Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia tahu perihal itu. Semua orang tahu. Raja Gilgamesh yang berduka karena kehilangan kawannya.

"Tapi dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi raja yang seharusnya."

_Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal ini padaku…_

_ Tahukah kau akar dari yang kurisaukan itu adalah kematianmu…_

_ Senyuman terakhir yang kau berikan kepadaku sebelum… ah._

Ia pandangi wajah pria itu—yang rupanya juga tengah memandanginya.

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur, _zasshu_. Pastikan kau berikan aku pasokan Mana yang banyak esok pagi."

Kalimat pamungkas tersebut mengakhiri percakapan mereka—bisakah dikatakan sebagai percakapan? Ia merasa Gilgamesh mengetahui segala kerisauannya tanpa perlu banyak berkata, dan menghibur bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh seseorang seperti Gilgamesh. Tapi memang betul, malam ini agak berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia terlelap dengan sosok sang raja yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Ini bahkan terasa lebih aneh daripada mimpi. Ataukah memang ini masih bagian dari mimpi?

Ia melihat senyuman itu lagi. Kali ini nyata. Dan pagi datang membawa kekosongan.

"Aku menagih janjiku, Master."

_Master_?

Kekosongan itu rupanya hanya ada di awal ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengulas senyuman paling lebar dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.[]

**3:23 AM - June 28, 2019**

* * *

_um. denial, baper, dsb bikin saya sedikit lebih aktif menulis. _

_saya suka hubungan antara casgilxgudao, itu salah satu alasan terbesar saya buat nonton animenya (kalo kuat) hehe. _

_terima kasih buat siapapun yang udah baca:)_


End file.
